Nota misteriosa
by Sakhory
Summary: Estados Unidos conocía esa letra, pero no podía concebir la idea de que "esa" persona sea el remitente. Aún así, preguntar no costaba nada. Drabble. Estados Unidos/Canadá.


Este drabble va dedicado a G.A-motoharu, porque me contagió el fanatismo por esta pareja, a pesar de que el incesto no era lo mío. En fin. Va para ti (:

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones Yaoi, Insinuación de incesto (aunque puedo discutir ese punto: No considero a los dos americanos hermanos de sangre, por lo que no es incesto propiamente dicho, pero bueno), un poquito Fluff.

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

Estados Unidos miró por enésima vez ese trozo de papel.

No tenía mucho de especial. Era simplemente un papel blanco, arrugado, arrancado de una libreta, de esas que tiene todo el mundo. El problema era que no tenía idea del remitente de tal mensaje. La caligrafía no era demasiado especial, era prolija y clara, aunque un poquitín redondeada. Sabía a quién le pertenecía. La había visto muchas veces. Arrugó la frente. ¿Por qué su heroica mente pensaba que _esa_ persona sería la responsable de aquella nota?

Y ese mensaje, le había hecho sonrojarse levemente, desviar la mirada, morderse el labio, y flipar en todos los colores. Todo en uno.

"_Te amo, gordito lindo_"

Eso decía la carta. No, ni siquiera era una carta, era un simple papelito. Pero Alfred se desvivió buscando al responsable de aquél mensaje anónimo.

No podía haber sido Inglaterra. Era un mensaje demasiado tierno, además de que estaba seguro de que esa no era la letra de su ex tutor.

También podía haberse tratado de una broma de muy mal gusto. Tenía muchos enemigos.

Como Rusia. Sí, tomarle el pelo con su estado físico era algo muy propio del bastardo comunista. Aún así, también le conocía la letra al ruso. Siempre adoraba _trolearlo_. Además, si hablaba de comunistas, también estaban China, Cuba, y algunos países que habían pertenecido a Unión Soviética.

Podrían haber fingido otra letra, al fin y al cabo, era demasiado fácil hacerlo. Pero no sabía porque, tenía la sensación de que esas palabras eran demasiado tiernas para ser tomadas en broma.

Y hablando nuevamente de bromas, pensó inmediatamente en el _Bad Touch Trio_. Los tres tenían razones para odiarlo. Prusia lo culpaba de la desaparición del "_Awesome Reino de Prusia_". Francia se ponía celoso cuando se acercaba demasiado a cierto inglés cejón y gruñón. Y España estaba resentido por lo de _MegaUpload_.

Aún así, sentía que podía ser ese alguien. El resto de las naciones ni se habrían molestado en escribirle, por más que él sea el _hero_ mundial.

Entonces, ¿¡quién rayos le faltaba!? Nadie. Sólo le faltaba aceptar que su interés amoroso podría haber sido el responsable.

Se cacheteó, insultó, golpeó, blasfemó y demás, mentalmente.

Debía hablar con esa persona.

Canadá.

Inmediatamente, se paralizó. ¿Y por qué razón el canadiense, su hermano, aunque no de sangre, le escribiría eso?

Bueno, no perdía nada con preguntarle.

.

—_Hey, Bro!_ —llamó Estados Unidos a su _hermano menor_. Canadá se giró—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

—Si se trata de jugar al béisbol contigo, lamento decirte que estoy ocupado…

—No, no. Quería preguntarte si tú escribiste esta nota—dijo el americano, extendiendo el trozo de papel hacia el canadiense.

Matthew lo contempló, con una expresión inescrutable. Al final negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, qué lástima. Supongo que habrá sido una broma de algún comunista. En fin, ¡muchas gracias por tu tiempo!

Cuando el norteamericano mayor se fue, el menor suspiró. _Casi_ lo descubría.

Pero jamás le confesaría a América que él había sido el autor de dicha nota.

Por su lado, Alfred estaba seguro de que esa era la letra de su hermano. Aunque Matthew lo negara.

.

Canadá revisó sus cosas. Una pequeña nota que no debería estar ahí se había colado. La leyó.

Y se ruborizó.

"_Yo también te amo, Maplecito bonito. _

_P.d: Siempre supe que habías sido tú_".

— ¡Alfred! —exclamó el canadiense, mientras la risa de su hermano resonaba en el pasillo de la sala de reuniones de la cumbre mundial.

**Fin~**


End file.
